undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Yard (Scatter)
The Yard is a location is Say Goodbye to America: Scatter Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the outbreak, the Yard was a dumping grounds in the woods near nowhere Post-Apocalypse After the outbreak, the Yard became a home for Gregory and his group Scatter Season 1 "Fears" The Yard first appears after Niklas has been taken by Gregory's group "Gone" The Yard appears once more while Niklas is being tortured and beaten. It is later discovered by Leo, Jason and Dex "Pain" The Yard appears again when Gregory discusses plans for attacking the Target. It is later seen when a large group consisting of Leo, Gary, Nathan, Dimitri, Phillip and Otis free Niklas. This ultimately leads to the death of Gary. "Death" The Yard appears later after Gregory returns and learns of Niklas's escape. Sean Moreland later fights and kills Avi within the fighting ring. Later, while insider Spencer's personal trailer, Brooks discusses mutiny with Izabel and Nils Season 2 "Wet Ribbon" While Gregory and the others are out, Lewis takes charge of the Yard. While he is in charge, he investigates rape and assault allegations on Johnny and Richard with Maine by Stephanie Key. Later that day, both men are killed by the fighting ring "Veneno Para Las Hadas" After Stephanie Key takes heroin and OTC medication and dies, the Yard becomes a scene of chaos where three people are killed and Anthony is bitten. It is ended by Lewis "My Book of Regrets" Many members of the Yard gear up for the attack on the Apex community while Anthony reveals his bite to Lewis and is strapped into his trailer "Home Invasion" While the armada is out attacking the Apex community, Lewis and Julian release the undead Anthony and escape. Walkers overrun the Yard and many people, including Annabelle, run away. Max and twenty others take shelter, including James Walsh, Jane Byron, Grease and Amin "It Will Rain For a Million Years" The Yard is overrun by walkers throughout most of the episode as the survivors take shelter in the building in the middle. They are all saved by the return of Gregory "Trains" Many soldiers and survivors carry dead bodies and burn them in the middle of the Yard Subsections Personal Trailers Certain members of The Yard have their own trailer, while others sleep in tents and in the big center building. Those with known trailers include * Gregory * Izabel * Spencer * Rick and Cosmo Murphy * Anthony Prisoner Section There is a decent portion of the members in the Yard who were released from a nearby men's prison by Gregory after the outbreak. The women in the section were from another prison or just asscociate themselves in this section. They stay in their own section. They include * Virginia (incarcerated for prostitution) * Johnny (incarcerate for B & E) * Richard (Unknown incarceration) * Reid (Unknown incarceration) * Maxwell (Unknown incarceration) * Fig (incarcerated for murder) * Miguelito (incarcerated for murder) * Annabelle (never incarcerated but in holding cell for assault) * Arrowhead (incarcerated for murder with an arrow) * Peanut (Incarcerated for assault and battery) * Grease (incarcerated) Fighting Ring The fighting ring is an area used for judgement of inexcusable crimes. Two fighters enter, most of the time the accused and one who is willing to fight them. The fights go to the death. So far there have been two known fights in the ring * Sean Moreland (accused of letting Niklas run free) vs Avi (the challenger) ** Winner: Sean, after stabbing Avi repeatedly in the gut, chest, ankles and finally head. Sean is eventually sent away * Johnny (accused of rape and assault) vs Richard (accused of rape and assault) ** Winner: Richard, after nearly decapitating Johnny. However, Richard is immediately shot in the head by Maine Ryan Inhabitants Residents: Leaders: Gregory Ames Small Council: Brooks- One of Gregory's second in command, secretly wishes for a mutiny. Member of the Massacre at the Target and the Mission to the Mall. Present during the Attack at the Apex community. Survives herd invasion Rick Murphy- One of Gregory's second in command. Father or Cosmo Murphy. Member of the Massacre at the Target and the Mission to the Mall. Present during the Attack at the Apex community. Survives herd invasion Alex (Former)- One of Gregory's top men. Joins Callum and Liam in the investigation of the Target Nils (Former)- One of Gregory's top men. Joins the mission to the mall. Present during the Attack at the Apex community Izabel (Former)- One of Gregory's most top women. Joins the mission to the mall.Present during the Attack at the Apex community Lottie- One of Gregory's top women. Joins the Massacre at the Target and the Mission to the Mall. Present during the Attack at the Apex community. Infected during herd invasion John- A young kid who becomes a council member after Marcellus's coup. Survives herd invasion Arrowhead- Present during the Attack at the Apex community. Survives herd invasion Marcellus (Former)- Present during the Attack at the Apex community. Attacks Gregory in a coup Members of the 'A' Squad: Liam- One of Gregory's top men. Joins Alex and Callum in the investigation of the Target Gavin Foxx (Former)- One of Gregory's top men. Captured after the Massacre at the Target. Present during the Attack at the Apex community, but for Apex Colin- One of Gregory's top men. Present at the Massacre at the Target Members of the 'B' Squad: Spencer- Part of the Manhunt for Leo. Joins the mission to the mall. Present during the Manhunt for Leo. Present during the Attack at the Apex community Cosmo Murphy- Son of Rick Murphy. Joins the mission to the mall. Present during the Attack at the Apex community Julian (Former)- Noted as one of the smartest members of the Yard. Joins the mission to the mall. Leaves during the Attack at the Apex community Miles- Joins the mission to the mall Lulu- Joins the mission to the mall Kenneth- Joins the mission to the mall Margot- Joins the mission to the mall Prison Community: Virginia- Noted as the group whore Johnny- Accused of the rape and assault of Stephanie Key Richard- Accused of the rape and assault of Stephanie Key Reid- Survivor at the Yard Maxwell- Survivor at the Yard Fig- Present during the Attack at the Apex community Miguelito- Present during the Attack at the Apex community Annabelle (Former)- Flees the Yard. Arrives with aid during herd invasion Peanut (Former)- Present during the Attack at the Apex community. Held captive but escapes Grease- Stays at the Yard when it is overrun. Infected during herd invasion and put down Amin- Numerous counts of rape. Survives herd invasion Ocean- Real name Benjamin Ocean. Survives herd invasion Vass- Unknown incarceration. Survives herd invasion Soldiers: Anthony- Survivor at the Yard, later bitten and turns. Killed (reanimated corpse) during herd invasion Taz- Survivor at the Yard. Member of the Search for Alex, Liam and Callum. Present during the Attack at the Apex community Cameron Doyle- Present during the Attack at the Apex community Daisy Montgomery- Present during the Attack at the Apex community. Flees the battlefield. Arrives as aid during the herd invasion Will Knight (Former)- Present during the Attack at the Apex community. Left behind and patched up at Apex Bo Applewhite- Present during the Attack at the Apex community Alexander- Present during the Attack at the Apex community Samuel Tollett (Former)- Present during the Attack at the Apex community. Runs off with Kevin August- Present during the Attack at the Apex community Joe Jeffries- Present during the Attack at the Apex community Georgia- Present at the Massacre at the Target Kenzie- Present at the Massacre at the Target Bill- Present at the Massacre at the Target Maria- Present at the Massacre at the Target Elena Palmer- Present during the Manhunt for Leo Patrick Henderson- Present during the Manhunt for Leo Bryce- Present during the Manhunt for Leo Michael- Present during the Manhunt for Leo Richardson- Survivor at the Yard Others: Lewis (Former)- Takes control of the Yard in the other's absence. Present at the Massacre at the Target. Leaves during the Attack at the Apex community Kevin (Former)- Young member who assists Lewis keep control of the Yard. Present during the Attack at the Apex community, but does not return Maine Ryan (Former)- Lover of Callum, helps Lewis keep control of the Yard. Member of the Search for Alex, Liam and Callum. Shot by Brooks and left for dead Callum- Joins Alex and Liam in the investigation of the Target Max- Survivor at the Yard. Member of the Search for Alex, Liam and Callum. Killed during herd invasion Stephanie Key- Survivor at the Yard. Raped and assaulted by Johnny and Richard Stefan- Survivor at the Yard Avi- Survivor at the Yard James Walsh- Stays behind during the Attack at the Apex Community Jane Byron- Stays behind during the Attack at the Apex Community. Killed during herd invasion Adam McGill- Present during the Stay or Go vote. Survives herd invasion but leaves next morning Ryo Osaka - Present during the Stay or Go vote. Survives herd invasion Josephine- Present during the Stay or Go vote. Survives herd invasion Daniel Chance- Present during the Stay or Go vote. Survives herd invasion but leaves the following morning Craig Wing- Present during the Stay or Go vote. Survives herd invasion Wendy- Present during the Stay or Go vote. Killed during herd invasion Sean Moreland (Former)- Guard at the Yard. Exiled Niklas- Hostage Unnamed: Yard Soldier 1- Present during the Attack at the Apex community Yard Soldier 2- Present during the Attack at the Apex community Yard Survivor 1- Attacked by an undead Stephanie Key Deaths: Richardson- Bitten by a walker and put down Reid- Shot in the head by Leo Maxwell (alive and zombified)- Shot in the leg by Leo and bleeds out. Put down by Spencer (zombieifed) Bryce- Stabbed in the chest by Leo Elena Palmer- Shot in the head by Leo Patrick Henderson- Shot in the chest and head bashed in by Michael Micahel- Bitten by an undead Maxwell, put down before reanimation by Spencer Gary Taylor- Shot by an unknown guard Stefan- Shot and killed by Paul Bill- Shot by Doug Santos Kenzie- Shot by Warren Smith, Ruben Eastview and Lindsay Meyerson Maria- Shot by Warren Smith, Ruben Eastview and Lindsay Meyerson Georgia- Shot by Warren Smith Colin (alive and zombified)- Shot repeatedly by Scott Cleary, put down by Niklas (zombified) Avi- Stabbed repeatedly by Sean Moreland Liam- Shot in the head by Ruben Eastview Callum- Shot in the head by Ruben Eastview Alex- Shot in head by Niklas Kenneth (alive and zombified)- Shot by Matt Graham, put down by Lulu (zombified) Lulu- Stabbed by Fish West Miles- Shot in the leg and bleeds out Johnny- Nearly decapitated by Richard Richard- Shot in the head by Maine Stephanie Key- Overdose and turned. Put down by Lewis Virginia- Devoured by an undead Stephanie Key. Put down by Anthony Yard Survivor 1- Devoured by an undead Stephanie Key. Put down by Lewis Anthony- Bitten and turned by an undead Virginia. Later put down by Max Spencer- Shot by Lysander Comso Murphy- Shot in the head by Jasper Bernard Joe Jeffries- Shot in the head by Eli Cameron Doyle (alive and zombified)- Shot by an unknown gunman. Put down by Arrowhead Bo Applewhite- Killed by Todd Andrews Alexander- Shot by Ray Yard Soldier 1- Stabbed by Oliver Yard Soldier 2- Killed by Eddie Hedd August- Shot repeatedly by Gregory James Walsh- Bitten by a walker and put down by Max before reanimation Fig- Shot by Otis. Later put down by Grease Marcellus- Killed by Gregory Maine Ryan- Bitten by an undead Annie McGovern. Put down by Otis Wendy- Devoured by biters and put down by Craig Jane Byron- Devoured by biters and put down by Ryo Osaka Max- Bitten by a reanimated Anthony and put down by John before reanimation Grease- Bleeds out after amputation and put down by Amin Lottie- Succumbs to infection and put down off-screen Gregory Ames- Bitten and shoots himself to avoid reanimation Samuel Tollet- Killed off-screen and served as food to survivors in the O'Connor Compound Craig Wing- Devoured by biters Vass- Accidentally shot and devoured by biters but put down by Josephine Daisy Montgomery- Devoured by biters Rick Murphy- Bitten by biters and shot by Ryo out of mercy John- Eviscerated by Ozzy Appearances Season 1 * Fears * Gone * Pain * Death Season 2 * Wet Ribbon * Veneno Para Las Hadas * My Book of Regrets * Home Invasion * It Will Rain for a Million Years * Trains Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Scatter